Bad Timing
by Faith4000
Summary: Strauss hears noises coming out of Morgan's office when she comes by to speak to him…at a very bad timing.


**A/N: Hi ****people, this is a little crazy one-shot I couldn't resist writing, takes place when Morgan was acting Unit Chief. Hope you enjoy it :D **

**Thanks**** in advance to all who reads and reviews**

Bad Timing

Section Chief Strauss stepped in the elevator, aiming to deliver the-she hoped- good news to acting unit Chief Derek Morgan. Since he had proved for over two months now his excellent capacity in his current post and his complete professional behaviour in the office, she thought it was only fair that this year he would be the one giving a conference about profiling to the highly educated students that wanted to join the bureau and bring more help to the BAU.

She nodded at a greeting agent passing by her as she strolled across the corridor that led to Morgan's office and paused for a brief second with a light puzzled face when she noticed his window blinds rolled down.

Ignoring that fact she stepped to his shut door. Her mouth dropped slightly and her hand froze midway from knocking when a hiss and muffled moan reached her ears immediately 'uhhh… right there baby girl… hmm …'

Her face darkened in a deep reddish colour at the prurient noises she recognized were Morgan's.

'Feels so good_…'_ his loud sensual groan followed and her body went rigid with shock, 'like that baby …don't ever stop' Morgan purred to whoever was there and Strauss's eyes widened at the voice that salaciously purred back 'hot stuff I'd do this to you all day and night…' belonging to no other than technical analyst Penelope Garcia.

'Oh shit… _ohhh_ damn_-_you're killing me woman**'** Strauss blinked once in horror, attempting to block out Morgan's continuously grading lewd groans and snap out of her shock to flee that terrible nightmare.'Ooh, ow, ow yes- baby please … that's it…_ harder _Penelope_ …_ OHH' another ragged obscene wail emerged through the wooden door as he shouted _'Garcia!' _causing Strauss to jump a step back, her legs finally alive again and the next second she was breaking for the lift, her mind still stupefied by what she had just witnessed.

Not only did Garcia break the rule years ago by dating a fellow worker, now she was having an affair with another…as for _Morgan_…she felt the too familiar dark anger flow through her and she embraced it.

she had nearly believed he was effective as a leader yet he had just proven her wrong and it awkwardly satisfied her, he was same as Hotchner after all, a reckless, challenging threat that wanted to be at the head no matter what… although… Hotch wasn't one at the moment and that gave her the idea of asking him to take the charge of what she had planned for Morgan.

One hour later

Morgan sauntered his way to the bullpen, his hands in his pants' pockets, his body looking languorous and his face casual.

He caught sight of Strauss coming his way, a cranky slightly agitated look spread on her face when she saw him than quickly walked passed him without a word. Watching her perplexedly, he turned again when he heard Hotch calling him.

"Morgan I'm giving that profiling conference tomorrow, I thought you might like to assist me"

"Wasn't it Rossi's thing?" Derek questioned in confusion.

"Strauss just told me, she came by to ask you about an hour ago but …she changed her mind"

Derek's brows knit, disconcerted by Hotch's words for a moment; Strauss never stepped inside his office today.

"she said you _sounded_ busy…she didn't look happy" Hotch continued a little thoughtfully and watched Morgan's eyes narrow for a second trying to recall what he had said or done that made the section chief back away from his door and run back to her lair.

Realization slowly and amusedly sipped into his mind and he had to press his lips hard together to suppress the chuckle he wanted to burst out, abashed at Strauss's reaction to what she _thought_ she heard.

Hotch smirked lightly at the amusement that donned Morgan's face and he couldn't help ask "did I miss something?"

Morgan shook his head negatively, the overpowering grin settling forcefully on his face "nothing Hotch…nothing at all"

_An__ hour earlier-Morgan's office _

_Morgan lifted his head at the knock on his office door to find Garcia standing there, wearing a smile and holding a folded clothe in her hands "is it a bad time?" she asked noting the open file on his desk._

"_Uh no…just finishing up a report" he replied casually closing the file as she nodded._

"_Need anything Garcia?" he asked gently and she grinned mischievously. "Yes" she replied happily coming in enthusiastically and closing his door. _

_He laid back in his chair, with an amused questioning expression as she walked to stand across him "I have been taking these amazing back-walking massage courses for a month and I was wondering if you'd wanna be my first costumer" _

"_You wanna try it on me" he spoke a little disbelievingly with an astounded face._

"_You are the current unit chief therefore the most rock tense one and I also chose you because your robust body can take it" he smirked lovingly at the sweet tone she addressed him in, finding himself incapable of resisting her adorable pleading look. _

_He couldn't remember the last time he had a back massage, it has been years and today his muscles felt as hard as stone that badly needed to be stretched and flexed. _

"_What do you say? Wanna be my lab bunny" she coaxed alluringly and he cracked his famous grin "what wouldn't I do for you baby girl" _

_She grinned back as he rose from his chair and started unbuttoning his dress shirt. She hurried to roll down the window blinds and spread the piece of clothes for him on the floor to lay on._

_Her eyes drank in the beautiful view of his bare upper body as she bent slightly, her hand reaching to unlace her five inch stiletto heels "I'd like you to keep those on" he demanded gently and she straightened up with astonishment "if you don't mind" he finished lowly thinking since he was gonna have her that way, he'd rather have the best of it, she looked too damn sexy in those shoes to let her take them off right away. _

"_You want me to step__ on you with these-Derek-it will hurt!" she tried to reason and he crooked a sideway smile "baby I hadn't had a massage in years, my back is so stiff I won't feel a thing"_

_She bit the side of her bottom lip in hesitation and gave up to him when he added "come on… like you said I can take it"_

"_Okay" she laughed out the word and beamed, watching him getting comfortable on the floor, laying on his chest and closing his eyes._

_Dithering for another second, she__ was thankful she learned how to keep balance without a grid and lifted her foot slightly, pressing it to his lower back, biting her lip at the possible pain she would inflict on him. Feeling a slight relief at his eased sigh, she stepped with her other foot and smiled at his low hiss than moan._

_As hard as he tried Derek couldn't keep his eyes from closing, Penelope's heels provided him an acute but extremely pleasant pain, which disappeared almost immediately, only feeling the weight put on her forefeet that numbed his hard muscles into slabs. _

_His mind subdued to his relaxing body, groaning unconsciously and pleasurably 'uhhh… right there baby girl… hmm …' he prompted her, guiding her to continue as she balanced herself on his mid back now, applying acupressure with her feet while giggling quietly at how easy she could make him melt._

_She stepped higher and was goose fleshed by his erotically sounding words and ____intense groan __'____feels so good…' _

___a smile ____played on her lips, thinking she had never been enjoying herself so much __'like that baby …don't ever stop' he begged and she grinned widely, purring back in the same raunchy tone emerging from him 'Hot stuff I'd do this to you all day and night…'_

_Derek smiled lazily at her answer, feeling totally enslaved to her magic work on his tight muscles that were becoming a puddle under her feet. 'Oh shit…' he groaned out when she moved to his upper back, applying pressure on strategic points, exactly where he needed her._

_'__ohhh damn-__you're killing me woman__**'**__ he howled suggestively with husky groans when she purposely and dexterously dug her heels into his flesh bringing back the mixture of pain and comfort as she smiled naughtily at her newly discovered weapon on him__. _

___Gliding____ to his shoulder blades, she leaned forward, standing on her forefeet again, using all of her weight to milk __the muscles there, silently sniggering at his upgrading amatory words '____Ooh__, ow, ow__ yes-____ baby__ please … __that's it…____ harder __Penelope' she complied with a satisfactory grin, her heels crushing to his skin again, relishing on his sexy lion-like roar 'OHH…Garcia!' _

_She gasped and stepped off him when she heard the pain in his tone as he screamed her name, realizing she had pressed on his spine._

_Derek frowned a bit at the loss of contact but was glad she did as he felt his back someway mashed but in a good way._

"_Are you okay" he heard her concerned voice ask. He looked up at her with lidded eyes and a smile "yeah…just fine" _

_She grinned "you don't want me to carry on" she stated, aware of his relieved tension now._

"_Woman I need you to carry on-__ that was the best massage I've ever had baby girl" _

_She laughed slightly at his determined sincere tone and breathed her agreement "can I take my shoes off now" _

_He nodded at her smilingly and laid back again leisurely, his groans renewing again at the contact of her bare feet against his skin, affecting him in a complete different way as he blissed out at her strokes, sending his body into felicity._

**A/N: ****please review if you liked :)**


End file.
